Styrene resins such as polystyrene, a styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer, an ABS resin and an AES or AAS resin which comprises, as a rubber component, an EPDM rubber or acryl rubber have good property balance and dimensional stability and widely used in various fields. Inter alia, the styrene resins find many applications in the automobile field. In this field, the resins should have resistance to, for example, gasoline or a braking oil, and improvement of such resistance is important. As a polymer having good chemical resistance, a saturated polyester resin is known. Since this resin has poor impact resistance, it is proposed to add the ABS resin to the polyester resin (cf. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 30421/1972 and 25261/1976).
However, a composition of the ABS resin and the saturated polyester resin has insufficient impact strength and poor heat resistance.
In addition, a coating is applied on such composition for the purpose of decoration or improvement of weather resistance. However, sharpness of the coating is poor.